Cap'n Turbot
Cap'n Turbot is a main character in the Canadian cartoon PAW Patrol. He debuted in the series' pilot episode, "Pups Make a Splash." He is the PAW Patrol's best human friend, who serves as an occasional member of the team in the Merpup special episodes. He is the nerdy watchman of Adventure Bay, as well as a marine biologist and photographer. He is best friends with his cousin Francois, who works as his research partner. Throughout the first season, Cap'n Turbot was jealous of the PAW Patrol, but he eventually became part of their team in "Pups Save a Mer-Pup," to which he was ecstatic. Biography In the series' pilot episode, Pups Make a Splash, Cap'n Turbot is frightened after his boat hits a rock and he needs assistance from the PAW Patrol. He briefly appears in the series' second episode, Pups Fall Festival, in which he is seen at the titular festival. In Pups and the Very Big Baby, Turbot saves a beached whale with the help of Ryder and some of the pups. In Pups in a Fog, Cap'n Turbot gets lost in thick fog and finds himself unable to get back to his lighthouse. In Pups and the Ghost Pirate, the Cap'n hosts a Halloween party on a pirate ship (which ends up floating out to sea). In Pups Save Christmas, Cap'n Turbot is brought presents by Zuma. In Pups Save a Walrus, Cap'n Turbot's best friend - Wally the Walrus - gets caught in a net undersea and a worried Turbot calls Ryder to save him. In Pups Save the Bay, Cap'n Turbot discovers an oil spill in the bay. In Pups Save a Goodway, the Cap'n is entrusted by Mayor Goodway to deliver an important statue (but ends up allowing it to fall to the seafloor). In Pups Save a Hoedown, Cap'n Turbot is seen briefly at the hoedown party. In Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt, Turbot unknowingly saves the town's Easter festivities by giving Zuma a bucket of fish (which is used as bait to save the basket of eggs from an eagle). In Pups and the Beanstalk, Rubble dreams of Cap'n Turbot's boat being picked up by a giant Alex. In Pups Save the Turbots, Cap'n Turbot is given a starring role when he and Francois (his sidekick/cousin) try to capture a photo of a blue-footed booby bird. In Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie, Cap'n Turbot traps himself inside his lighthouse during a storm. In Pups Take the Cake, Turbot enters a fish-flavored cake in a cake contest, but loses to the PAW Patrol's amazing Lookout cake. In Pups and the Pirate Treasure, the Cap'n falls into a spooky cave and discovers a treasure map. In Pups Save the Penguins, Cap'n Turbot and the pups hold a stakeout to discover who has been swiping fish from Turbot's boat. In Pups Save a Dolphin Pup, Turbot and Wally notice a baby dolphin swimming into a shallow stream. In Pups Save a Flying Frog, Cap'n Turbot is shown waving his hands in front of his lighthouse to make sure that Skye's helicopter does not crash. In Pups Save the Diving Bell, Turbot takes Francois into his old diving bell so they can go deep-sea diving. In Pups Save a Show, a prop to be used in the PAW Patrol's play crashes on top of Turbot. In Pups Save a Herd, Cap'n Turbot counts seagulls to help Chase herd. In Pups and the Big Freeze, Cap'n Turbot ice-skates with Wally. In Pups Save a Basketball Game, Turbot plays referee in the pups' game of basketball. In Pups Save a Wedding, Cap'n Turbot is one of the wedding's attendees (despite having never interacted with the people getting married). In Pups Save a Talent Show, Cap'n Turbot watches the town's talent show but does not perform an act (presumably due to his clumsiness). In Pups Save the Deer, the Cap'n and Wally try to help a deer family. In Pups Save the Queen Bee, Cap'n Turbot finds a whole beehive inside his lighthouse and becomes a beekeeper to escort them away. In Pups Save a Mer-Pup, Turbot tells the pups a story about Mer-Pups and then is called upon by Ryder to save the day. In Pups Save an Elephant Family, Cap'n Turbot and Francois are on the lookout for a family of elephants so that they can take their picture. In Pups Save the Fireworks, the Cap'n puts on a fireworks show with the help of the whole town after a mailing mix-up with the fireworks occurs. In Pups Save a Surprise, Cap'n Turbot stalls the pups so that the town can put on a surprise for them. In Pups Save the Mayor's Race, Cap'n Turbot watches and cheers for Mayor Goodway in a race. In Pups Save Walinda, Cap'n Turbot holds a party for his best friend Wally and then discovers that he has made a new friend, Walinda. In Pups Save a Big Bone, Francois strands himself and the Cap'n on a cliff while trying to uncover a dinosaur bone. In Pups Save a Floundering Francois, Francois takes Cap'n Turbot's boat to find a rare white whale (then falls overboard) and Turbot gets to use Ryder's ATV to rescue him. In Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea, Turbot is trying out new software for his diving bell. In Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show, Turbot and Francois watch a rock-and-roll show starring the pups. In Pups Bark with Dinosaurs, Cap'n Turbot heads to the jungle again to look for fossils. In Pups Save a Tightrope Walker, Cap'n Turbot guides Francois as he walks a tightrope. In Pups Save a Lucky Collar, the Cap'n saves an owl in danger along with Ryder and three of the pups. In Pups Save a Lost Tooth, Cap'n Turbot takes Ryder and the pups out on his boat to feed the dolphins. In Air Pups, the Cap'n and Francois visit Volcano Island as part of a monkey communication expedition. In Pups Save Friendship Day, Cap'n Turbot is briefly seen dancing with Wally during the reprise of the song The Best of Friends. In Pups Save the Hippos, Turbot is seen watching the hippos' circus act. In Pups in a Fix, Cap'n Turbot is about to go feed the Giant Sea Slug when his boat is stolen by a malfunctioning Robo-Dog. In Pups Save a Dragon, Turbot is seen at the end watching the play performed by Ryder, Katie and the pups. In Pups Save a Monkey-naut, the Cap'n is shown working on his boat when Ryder and Rocky bring the spaceship of Captain Gordy (a monkey astronaut) to the beach. Gordy later steals a banana from him, and he calls Ryder on his cellphone to warn him about the screw that came loose in his spaceship when he went back inside. In Pups Save the Polar Bears, Turbot accidentally crashes his boat into a sheet of ice, causing two polar bear cubs to get stuck on ice floes headed for open water. In Pups Save a School Bus, Rubble and Zuma nearly crash their vehicles into the Cap'n and his boat after getting them back from Julius and Justina Goodway. In Pups Save a Film Festival, Turbot is one of the people shown recording a film for the film festival at the beginning of the episode. He is later seen watching the Giant Sea Slug from his diving bell and getting distracted by the sound of Danny's trike driving on the water. At the end, he is among the people watching the films that everyone made. In Tracker Joins the Pups!, Rocky and Ryder are fishing on Turbot's boat, and he reacts with awe when Carlos shows him a giant monkey statue in the jungle through his phone's camera. In Pups Save Sports Day, Cap'n Turbot appears briefly in the audience of the Sports Day Competition. In Pups Save a Windsurfing Pig, Turbot is feeding squid jerky to Wally, which Cornelius the pig is attracted to. He offers the pig some of the squid jerky and waves after him when the PAW Patrol go to take him back to Farmer Al. In Pups Save a Space Toy, Marshall shows Turbot a toy lost by a Space Alien, and he recognizes it from his book on space stuff. When the Space Alien and his mother depart for their home planet, they pass by the Cap'n and his boat, and he translates the sounds the alien kid makes as saying "thank you". In Pups and a Whale of a Tale, Cap'n Turbot is doing whale watching in the arctic with Jake and Everest, when they notice that the Baby Whale is trapped in ice. They get off The Flounder to try and help it, but the ice is too slippery, so Turbot tries to use The Flounder's icebreaker to get rid of it, with no success. Later, after the Baby Whale is rescued, he watches it reunite with its mother, and thanks the PAW Patrol for their aid. He then watches Ryder, Jake, and the pups play tag as the episode ends. In Merpups Save the Turbots, the Cap'n and Francois are about to go get evidence of the mer-pups' existence in their diving bell, but once they are underwater, Francois causes the diving bell to flood by retrieving his camera, which is hung up on the door, yanking it open in the process. Although they manage to avoid drowning by closing the door, Turbot loses his squid jerky, which attracts the attention of the Giant Sea Slug, who weights down the diving bell and makes it get stuck underwater. The day after the PAW Patrol rescues them, the Turbots come to the Lookout to show them their footage of the mer-pups, but it turns out Francois forgot to remove the camera's lens, so there is nothing but audio in the video. He and Cap'n Turbot then began to argue over whose fault it is. In The Pups' Winter Wonder Show, Cap'n Turbot brings a couple of penguins to act as performers in the Adventure Bay Snow Show (which are then stolen by Mayor Humdinger). In Pups Save the Gliding Turbots, Cap'n Turbot and Francois get stranded on an island due to a paragliding accident. In Pups Raise the PAW Patroller, Turbot helps Chase and Rocky rescue Danny and the PAW Patroller from sinking to the bottom of the bay. In Pups Save the Crows, Cap'n Turbot tells Little Hooty that he is celebrating "Hat-a-Palooza day" (a day when everyone wears hats) when he lands on his boat's foghorn. Alex then comes by and asks him if he's seen the crows (which had stolen Mayor Goodway's hatband earlier), and he replies that he hasn't. After they leave, he sees the crows in the sky. They fly over to him and tear off the straps of his overalls, causing them to fall down and expose his underwear. He becomes embarrassed and falls off his boat, leaving him hanging off of it upside-down and needing to be rescued by Skye. In Pups Save Their Floating Friends, he calls Ryder about Alex and Mr. Porter, who are under the effect of the alien spaceship's float beam, and then assists Zuma in rescuing them. At the end, he gets worried about Rubble after he eats too many of the treats that the aliens used their float beam on and starts floating himself. In Pups Save a Blimp, Cap'n Turbot introduces his new weather blimp to Alex and the pups. He is also shown introducing it to Wally right before it's stolen by Mayor Humdinger, after which he calls Ryder to help get it back. While the PAW Patrol are trying to retrieve it, he calls Ryder again to inform him that a storm will be blowing towards the bay soon. After the blimp is brought back to him, he is relieved that "Blimpie" is back with him again, and informs Ryder and the pups that according to it, there will be sunny weather in Adventure Bay, but rain and thunder in Foggy Bottom. In Pups Save a Sleepover, Garbie the goat is made to stay the night on The Flounder with the Cap'n so that Farmer Al can clean his barn without interruptions. However, the storm that night scares Garbie and he chews through The Flounder's mooring line, sending it drifting on the bay. In Pups Save the Carnival, he sets up a bouncy castle at the carnival. When the Kitten Catastrophe Crew climb into it to avoid being caught, he unearths it's anchoring pegs in confusion, and it floats out to the bay with them inside. In Pups Save Jake's Cake, Turbot has Jake wash his boat in order to hold him off while Ryder and the pups transport his birthday cake to his cabin. In Pups Save the Flying Food, he is delivered squid jerky and ice cream by one of Mr. Porter's new food delivery drones. In Pups Save Big Hairy, a monkey named Big Hairy hitches a brief ride on the Cap'n's boat. In Pups Save a Flying Kitty, he is trying to teach Marshall to whistle when he sees Cat Skye and two baby eagles fly by, and witnesses the former getting stuck on a branch. In Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Baby Octopus, he is feeding Wally on his boat when his sonar alarm goes off, causing him to become concerned and start heading for Seal Island. However, a giant octopus wraps its tentacles around his boat, so he calls Ryder to help save himself and his vessel. Although he is successfully rescued, he is heartbroken because his boat still sunk. Near the end of the episode, he brings fruits and other food to the luau in The Flounder (which was raised from the seafloor and repaired by Marshall) to replace the ones eaten by the baby octopus. In Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Shark, he gets suspicious when Mayor Humdinger announces that there's a shark in the water of Adventure Beach. In Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Pier, Turbot notices that the Adventure Beach pier is broken with his binoculars. Looks Cap'n Turbot has a light skin tone and brown hair. He has black pupils and thick, blue squared glasses. Turbot wears a red hat and a blue collared shirt, in addition to a set of yellow overalls. His boots are brown and red. Although Turbot is most often seen wearing his standard fishing attire, he wears many different outfits over the course of the series. These outfits include a yellow safari hat for when he goes to the jungle and a neon squid costume in the Halloween special. Voice Cap'n Turbot is voiced by Canadian comedian Ron Pardo in the North American version of the show. In the British dub, voice actor Andy Turvey voices him. Several other dub voices for Turbot follow. *French dub (La Pat' Patrouille): Martial Le Minoux *European Spanish dub (Patrulla de Cachorros): Rodrigo de la Paz *Brazilian Portuguese dub (Patrulha Canina): César Marchetti *Hebrew dub (Mifratz haHarpatkaot): Gilad Kleter (גלעד קלטר) *Hungarian dub (A Mancs őrjárat): Holl Nándor *Polish dub (Psi patrol): Michał Podsiadło and Janusz Wituch *Russian dub (Ščenjačij patrulʹ): Andrey Vladimirovich Grinevich Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Male Category:Passionate Learners Category:Animal Kindness Category:Damsels